The Demigod Chronicles: The Prophecy
by Zantichi
Summary: It is a time of peace after Gaea and her giants are defeated by the 7. Percy Jackson is spending some time off at camp to hang out with his friends, until a son of Poseidon shows up. After receiving a prophecy, they must travel around North America in a bid to find out what is causing chaos across the planet. Spoiler alert!: HoO spoilers. Nostalgic Percy Point of View story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, uhh, dunno what to say here, except thanks for reading! Please take time to review, so I know this is worth the effort, if not a review, an alert or follow or something would be good. And flaming is bad. I will try to respond to each of your reviews. Oh and this fic is Au (I guess) however everything up until this is set is the same. So PJO and HoO are the same. And this is traditional Percy POV style.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They both are Rick Riordan's. If you choose to use my characters in a story, let me know. I want to read and see what you've done with the characters.

This is literally how my day started. I woke up to the sound of something that sounded like a bomb going off. I shook myself awake, cursing in Ancient Greek. There was a clamouring outside, like lots of people were running around with weapons and armour. And at Camp like mine, that's exactly what was happening. The first thing I thought was _Oh, Clarisse and Annabeth probably have it all under control. _Then I realized Annabeth would make me suffer if I didn't run out and help. Girlfriends can be so confusing. I grabbed Riptide and a pair of shorts, and burst out of my cabin. Everybody was staring at the top of Half-Blood Hill. I ran forwards. Peleus, the magical dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece, was cowering in fear. Two of The Kindly Ones, yes, TWO, were flapping around, attacking a figure, who seemed to be in trouble. I sprinted for the hill, barefoot and shirtless (Possibly one of the dumber things I've done) with Riptide bouncing in my hand. Annabeth was already half way up the hill, so, being the macho boyfriend I was, I sprinted even faster to catch up. Annabeth is the most beautiful girl at camp, in my opinion, and not just in looks. She's a daughter of Athena, so, I guess you could say her mind is beautiful. Sounds really cheesy, doesn't it? As I caught up, she glanced back.

"Y'know, you being shirtless doesn't impress me Percy," she said, with a sweet smile on her face. I was taken aback.

"Oh, the first thing on my mind this morning, after waking up to something that sounds like a bomb, was _totally_ to get you to see me shirtless.You can read me like a book, Annabeth!"

"Jeez, don't have to be so snarky."

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes! Yes yo-"

"Can you two bickering lovebirds help me already?"

The voice, heavily accented, came from the kid fighting the Furies.

_Right, _I thought, _that's what we're here for. _He was fighting them with the things that Raphael used, from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, except these ones were Celestial Bronze. The monster killing metal, forged by the Cyclopes from the middle of Mt. Eta. This kid was _definitely_ a demigod.

"Hey! Mrs. Dodds!" I yelled. One of the Furies, who used to be my Pre-Algebra teacher, turned and hissed. Last time I had fought her one on one, was when I didn't know I was a demigod. I threw my sword at her. It plunged through her head. The kid jumped up and killed the other one with his... uhh...

"Nice _sai," _Annabeth called out. _That's the name_, I thought. The boy just kind of looked around.

"Uhh," I said. "Just step across the barrier."

He looked confused.

"Walk past the tree trunk," Annabeth added.

"Oh. Um... okay."

He did as he was told. A bright green sign flared above his head. A trident symbol floated in it. He was a son of Poseidon. This kid was my half brother. Annabeth looked at me, lost for words.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"So far, Zeus and Poseidon have broken the agreement twice," Annabeth said to me.

"Guys, what's wrong?

"Hades has a clean slate, as far as we know."

"Hades, what the fu-"

"Shut-up," I said.

"Zeus, Hades? Aren't those the Greek Gods of mythology?" the kid asked.

"They're not myths. Poseidon, my dad, is also your dad."

He stared.

"What are you taking?"

"No, I'm not stoned. What do you think the flying bat things were?"

"They were the Furies, right? I... I... god I am so thirsty,"

He slumped to the ground.

"Crap." I muttered.

I slung my de-hydrated half brother across my shoulder, gave Annabeth a quick peck on the cheek, and headed down the hill towards the infirmary. By the time he came to, I had explained the situation to Chiron, who took it all in with a grave look on his face, Grover, who, of course, chewed on a tin can the whole time, and managed to flurry through all the thoughts in my head. But one recurring though had come to my head. Had Dad cheated on Mom? I knew, at heart, he hadn't, and to look at it logically, he already had a wife, so technically he had cheated on her with Mom. But it still felt weird. I realized that must be what it's like to live in a different cabin, having multitudes of brothers and sisters. Then I realized that I was a big brother. He would come to me for dating advice, he would ask me for help with sword fighting, and he would tell me stuff he mightn't tell anyone else. So, it was a sheep in wolves clothing, if that works. I get to be his shoulder to lean on. I had always wanted a sibling. I sat, ambrosia ready, when his eyes opened. He sat up slowly.

"That wasn't a weird dream, was it?"

"No," I replied, "That was not a weird dream. Usually the dreams I have are much weirder."

"Crap."

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, with a worried tone in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's just my mum."

"Mum?" I thought for a second. "Do you mean Mom?"

"No I mean Mum."

"Where are you from?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Australia."

I stared.

"G'day?" he said weakly.

Chiron walked in.

"Is that a centaur? My day just gets weirder as I go along."

"Hello, young demigod, I am Chiron, Activities Director of this camp, and you are?"

"Aaron," Aaron replied.

"And you are the son of Poseidon, correct?"

"That's what everyone's telling me."

"Chiron," I said, cutting in.

"What is it Percy?"

Chiron gave me a quizzical look.

"He's... he's not a local."

Chiron shifted around uncomfortably.

"You mean-?"

"He means that I am from Australia." Aaron chimed in.

Chiron was lost for words.

"A son of a god who was not born in the heart of the West? Unheard of. This is most peculiar."

I waited a few moments.

"Anything else sir?" I asked.

"No, go to dinner."

Something told me Chiron was having a hard time believing that Aaron was from where he said he was from.

Aaron pulled the tattered runners that he wore here onto his feet.

"Come, follow me."

"Okay."

We walked silently through camp, passing the cabins on our way through to the camp. It appeared as if dinner had just started. I showed him to the Poseidon table, where he sat and chose his drink, Mountain Dew by the way, and he followed me to the altar, where we burnt the food. He looked at all the food mournfully, as if it were a waste.

"Why are we burning this wonderful steak?" He asked.

"Well, the gods like the smell."

He looked at me, confounded.

"Burnt steak smells nice?"

"Wait and you'll see."

He closed his eyes, stepped up to the fire, and scraped a large chunk of steak into it. I chuckled as he inhaled deeply. I watched him walk back to the table, a content smile on his face. A large portion of steak sat on my plate, so I scraped of half with a silent _Thank-You _to my father. Once I sat back at the table, I wolfed my steak down. Aaron had already finished his. Annabeth walked over and slid next to Percy.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth; I don't believe we've met?"

"G'day, my name's Aaron. Pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands. Annabeth looked at me and asked;

"When's your lights out?"

"I dunno, when I say,"

"What are you doing after dinner?" she questioned further.

Aaron took a breath and said;

"I can let you guys, uhh, have the cabin to yourself. If you like, of course. I'll just have a wander and stuff."

"Sounds like a plan, I said.

A/N: Well, tell me what you think! A Beta-reader for this fic would be great. You'll get mentioned every chapter! PM me if you wish to sign up. I would prefer one with knowledge on Greek mythology (who studied it, not got the info of Wikipedia). Please RnR!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I plan to upload 3 or 4 chapters this week, maybe more, to compensate for the fact that I am going away. There will be more plot and character development throughout the next couple of chapters and you will get to hear Aaron's story in full. Please leave a review! Still hanging out for a beta-reader, as well.

I returned to my cabin at about 9 o'clock, after my night "out" and found Aaron sitting on an empty bunk with a bag that he didn't have when he came in, next to him. He was playing with something small, green and was in a plastic case. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out something that looked a lot like a tiny monitor. He plugged it in, pushed in a USB drive and a mouse, and started to play a movie.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He glanced up.

"Just watching a movie on my Raspberry Pi."

"A raspberry pie?" I didn't know what he was talking about. He held up the green thing in plastic.

"Raspberry Pi. The Pi in it is spelt like the mathematical quotient, and it's a tiny computer."

"Okay."

I wasn't particularly interested in the computer, but I walked over and sat next to him. He was watching some superhero movie, Batman or something.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"It was good thanks. We went canoeing."

He laughed.

"Canoeing? Really? Then what did you do? Make out in the middle of the lake?"

I turned red. He laughed more. The title of the movie blared. Yep, it was Batman. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called.

The familiar face of Leo Valdez popped out from behind it.

"Just wanted to tell you two to shut-it," he informed.

That was your typical Leo, The joke-cracking son of Hephaestus. He closed the door.

"Jeez Aaron, why weren't you more quiet!" I sarcastically told him.

He looked at me for a second, and then we both laughed. Leo poked his head back in.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut it? Honestly."

He backed out again, and I slid into my bunk, as Aaron got into his.

"Lights out." I said.

I lay there, and wondered why the lights didn't go out.

"Oops."

I got up, then said once more,

"Lights out."

I flicked the switch.

This morning I woke to the birds chirping. No bombs going off, no Furies attacking my half brother. All was well. I slipped out of bed, pulled on some pants, and walked outside.

Aaron was sitting there.

"Homesick?" I asked casually.

"Oh, you have no idea. Australia is just... so much more different. A lot warmer, for one thing. Cooler animals, too."

"Hey! Don't hate on the American pigeon!" I joked. He glanced at me with a smile etched across his face.

"What's cooler?" He asked. "Some pigeon, or a kookaburra?"

"What's a kookaburra again?"

"The bird that laughs."

"Oh yeah. Well..." I scrunched up my face, as if I was thinking really hard. "Definitely the pigeon. Duhh."

He chortled.

"Your sarcastic humour is... refreshing, to say the least,"

It was nice to see somebody appreciated it.

"C'mon," I said.

We walked to the Mess Hall, where we had breakfast in silence. Finally I had the courage to say

"So, what's your story?"

Aaron regarded me with a pensive look.

"I was born in December, 1997, in Melbourne Australia. My life was fairly uneventful; I went to a public school in the eastern suburbs and attended Bob Hill High School for 3 years. At the start of the year, weird things started to happen. I got attacked randomly in the street by a guy with one eye. As soon as I told my mother this, she told me to get on a plane and travel to America. She gave me this address and I got here. On the way those Fury thingies attacked me, and I had to fend them off."

I cracked my knuckles

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's really weird."

"What? Why?"

I took a deep breath and started to list off the flaws.

"Well, firstly you said you had only ever been to two schools. Every single demigod I've met has had ADHD..."

He looked a little red.

"I had ADHD."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"Had?" I asked.

"Yes. When I was a toddler, my mother always said I was rowdy. When I was four, I enrolled at a Karate school. It was the Shukokai dis-"

"Ok, I don't need the fine details. Your point is?"

"I, uh, I am a 1st dan black belt."

I knew what a black belt was, but what was a dan?

"A dan is kind of like a level. I have held my dan for 8 years, in 2 years time; I am due for my 2nd."

It was like he'd read my mind.

"All this dan stuff is very confusing," I said, "I still don't know what that does to your ADHD. I mean, it didn't just magically disappear."

Aaron looked to the sky.

"Well, I required discipline to get to where I am, so, in preparation, I would meditate for hours each day. It did only start off as minutes, however."

Meditating? Jesus, I had never heard of a demigod that could stand around for 5 seconds without jumping around in some way, and my brother managed to sit for hours doing nothing?

"Secondly, how did you get from an airport to here?"

He blushed crimson.

"I... may have hijacked a car."

There was the sign of ADHD.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, when you've got giant bat things coming after you, what do you do?"

I smirked.

"I would fight them."

"Okay, say you didn't know you were a half-blood. What then?"

I pondered for a moment.

"I would get the hell out of there."

"My point exactly!"

I still had one more flaw to ask about.

"Why didn't Zeus blow you to smithereens when you were in the plane?"

He craned his neck slightly, and pursed his lips.

"I don't know. Maybe because I didn't know I was a half-blood?"

This, although still flawed, was the best reason I could come up with, and I didn't think my brother was lying. I felt as if he wasn't telling me something, but I didn't push it. I needed to figure out what he was hiding though.

The day passed by without much thought, but there was a clamouring at dinner. It was a Friday, which meant Capture the Flag. It was Hephaestus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes and Apollo, versus Athena, Ares, Aphrodite and the rest of the kids who wanted to play, from the small cabins.

"What's our strategy?" Aaron asked.

"Well," I replied, "We are going to play defensive, you and I that is, with half of the Apollo cabin, half of the Hephaestus cabin and the Demeter cabin, while the rest go on the offensive.

"Ok. Sounds boring."

"Yes. Whatever. It means you don't get killed on your second day."

"Where's the fun in that?"

A/N: Annd we're going to have to end it there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really want a beta reader! That's pretty much it.


End file.
